


One after the other

by firie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Many broken hearts, Self-Hatred, Understated Gender Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firie/pseuds/firie
Summary: Sylvain character study.Nothing worth doing is easy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	One after the other

Doing things he's good at never sits quite right with Sylvain. Those things are never important. If it comes naturally, if he doesn't have to _make_ it work, wheedle the win out of something set against him, then it hardly feels real. Nothing worth doing is easy.

Breaking hearts is harder than he makes it look. Well, breaking them in the way which he wants them to break is hard. If he just wanted to hurt the trails of girls he leaves behind, it would be much simpler. He'd flash around his crest and his title, take them for a tumble and discard them. But that's not what he wants. Because he wants to give them an opportunity to see him, and to get to know them. Even if there's no chance of it working, even if there's no chance that they might care about _him_ , he has to give them the chance, right?

The sex... he does like that part. It doesn't come easy to him, though he's had enough practice that his latest fling never has a clue that the first few girls he took with him to the sheets came away less than satisfied. He loves the feeling of them pressing against his hand as he finds the spot inside them that makes their toes curl and their backs arch so that he can graze his teeth across one of their nipples. Sex got much easier once he worked out what he does with his dick hardly matters.

He'd made an offhand comment about self-pleasure to the professor, once, and they'd been surprised. He'd have thought that it was obvious his bedmates keep him too busy to spend much time on himself. But even talking obliquely about it was awkward and he'd laughed and asked them about how the latest flowers were going in the greenhouse. He shouldn't have brought up that sort of thing with them anyway.

When he's with one of his girls, he pays attention to her, laughs at her jokes, asks all the right questions, and she pretends that it matters, that she's really falling for him. It's a pretty sort of illusion, even if they're both in on the façade. Still, he likes to see the way they make their smiles, and likes to flash his teeth back at them when they giggle, like he's done something good.

He likes it when he doesn't see the rejection coming. It's always in the cards, but sometimes the latest girl turns on him sooner than he'd thought, or with a properly withering dressing down, the kind that shows genuine understanding of the sort of person he is. Those are the ones he'd like to stick around. They can tell him true, horrible things about himself all day. He'd kiss up the soft, delicate, beautiful inside of their thighs as they explained in precise words how despicable he is. How much they hate him. But he lets them go, instead. It's the kindest thing.

The boys are new. He'd never considered that they might be interested until he'd been talking to one in the local tavern, after drinking more than was strictly proper, about how sometimes he'd like to know how the girls feel, and found himself with rough hands unfastening his trousers, and then a finger pressing inside him as his low voice whispered into his ear, "feel like a girl, now?" He'd laughed and squirmed, telling him no, but clarifying that he should work a little harder, and maybe he could make it happen.

They had fucked, and Sylvain hadn't seen him since. He hadn't felt like a girl. He hadn't been able to make the breathy sounds they make where it's soft and distracted and delicious. But he'd probably been too drunk, anyway.

One thing with the boys is he can pretend for a little longer that they'll treat him like a person. That at least it's not his crest they're after.

Dimitri had seen him leaving one of their rooms the other week. Had seemed confused that he'd been there rather than with a girl. He'd laughed at Dimitri's surprise, made an offhand comment about sharing his affections with anyone who wants them. 

Dimitri only managed to say "Is that so?" before Sylvain took his leave.

Sylvain keeps busy. While he might not be quite as fixated on weapon skills or magic as some of the other Blue Lions who would never leave the training grounds if they didn't have to sleep and eat, he focuses enough. He does enough. And the rest of the time he has a reputation to uphold. Can't let the gossips worry that he's changed, that he's reached the end of the girls (and now boys) willing to take the chance that maybe for _them_ he'll be someone different.

He's off to meet the latest of the boys — a big guy, apprentice to the blacksmith, he thinks, but he doesn't remember much about him apart from the way his touch was gentle and made Sylvain feel soft — when Dimitri stumbles over a too formal greeting.

Sylvain replies with a laugh along with his words. He reminds him how long they've known each other, that Dimitri hardly needs to brace himself to start a conversation.

Dimitri, of course, trips further at the attention given to his hesitancy. 

It occurs to Sylvain, as he laughs again and leans against the doorframe, that Dimitri is exactly the sort of boy he likes to bed. Sylvain tells Dimitri that it's okay, that he doesn't have to worry. He'll be late to meet his boy, but it doesn't matter. He's close to giving up on Sylvain, anyway. It doesn't matter if tardiness is the last straw.

"When we made our agreement to stop your womanizing, I did not intend for you to take up with men instead," Dimitri says.

Sylvain laughs. That's so like Dimitri. "You can't hold it against me that you didn't specify, Your Highness," he replies with a grin.

Dimitri doesn't share his humour.

"I must insist that you treat those you entertain with more courtesy," Dimitri says, his eyes fixed intently on Sylvain.

Sylvain stretches and tucks his hands behind his head. It's fun to be open and relaxed in front of Dimitri. The more relaxed Sylvain is, the further the rod shoved up Dimitri's ass goes. It seems like it scares him - that Sylvain would leave himself so vulnerable in front of Dimitri. Dimitri would rather everyone be terrified of what he's capable of, so that they're braced if he happens to lose control. But Sylvain doesn't mind a bit of pain, and probably deserves some at Dimitri's hands. He's known him long enough.

"Pretty sure the guys I see aren't interested in my 'courtesy.'" Sylvain laughs. "Your Highness, it's really not that serious, but if you want me to be polite to them, I should be going. I'm already late."

Dimitri tries to reply, but Sylvain is already ten feet away, waving as he skips backwards and leaves at a jog.

The boy turns out to be kind. The sort that wants to introduce Sylvain to his family. Sylvain finds another and uses him to break this one's heart, which solves the problem of meeting his mother.

Disappointing Dimitri becomes an added benefit of working through the local boys. Dimitri seems to feel responsible in some way, and appears whenever Sylvain is about to take his leave to meet one.

He'd nearly tried kissing him, the last time he stood in Sylvain's way, but even Sylvain couldn't be that cruel. Not to Dimitri. Not when Dimitri still tries for him.

So he'd brushed past him with a clap on the shoulder, meeting up with his boy and distracting himself from Dimitri's worries with the touch of someone else's calloused fingers.


End file.
